


Moments To Listen

by PurplePotatoMunV



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Idk what to tag this tbh, No Dialogue, the last paragraph is p cheesy, this is just a lil thing I typed up at like 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePotatoMunV/pseuds/PurplePotatoMunV
Summary: Peter sighed as he leaned back, closing his eyes and just listening to the sound of his city. He listened to the bustle of the traffic below, the occasional honk of an impatient person’s horn, the sound of people heading in all different directions going who-knows-where to do who-knows-what.This is just a short on the moments between the rush of being Spider-Man where Peter just takes a little break. It's short and sweet, kinda cheesy at the very end.





	Moments To Listen

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back into the swing of writing, and this is the first thing I'm posting in quite a while. I hope you like it! Leave a comment and let me know what you think, or don't, I suppose. Enjoy! :D

Peter sighed as he leaned back, closing his eyes and just listening to the sound of his city. He listened to the bustle of the traffic below, the occasional honk of an impatient person’s horn, the sound of people heading in all different directions going who-knows-where to do who-knows-what.

Today was one of the more peaceful ones, it seemed. He had decided to spend his Saturday doing some patrol and suited up around ten this morning. Peter wasn’t sure what time it was now, he would guess probably around two, maybe three. During the whole time he’s been out, Peter has stopped two muggings, one attempted break-in, and helped a kid find her parents. All in all, it’s been a pretty nice Saturday for Spider-Man.

So on days like these, Peter liked to just lay back on a rooftop and listen. It was a nice break from swinging around the city, though he loved web-swinging through the air as much as he loved the moments like this. Moments where he could just listen, ready but relaxed. After being Spider-Man for so long, he cherished these moments.

And he listened.

Breathing in slow and deep, Peter listened to the noise of the city around him. His city. A beat, and he held his breath, waiting. The familiar sound of police sirens starting up in the distance met his ears and he exhaled.

He pushed himself to his feet, double-checking his web-shooters to make sure he was good on web-fluid. Satisfied with what he had, he rolled his shoulders, turning to face where he had heard the sirens. A grin stretched across his face as he jumped, letting himself fall for a few seconds before shooting a web.

He was so used to web-swinging at this point that he didn’t even really need to think about his movements. As he headed towards the sirens, he waved at the people below. He wasn’t everybody’s favorite hero, but there were still people who liked Spider-Man. Another small bonus to what he does, but not why he does it.

He has the power to do good, the ability to help people in need. And this is his city. His home. He would protect his home and the people within it with his life. Because that’s what he does, that’s who Spider-Man is. A man who’s made it his responsibility to use his power to help.


End file.
